greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Monster
'Monster '''ist die achtzehnte Episode der 2. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Mark Sloan kommt zurück ins Seattle Grace und flirtet mit Meredith, Derek kommt und schlägt ihn, sodass Mark genäht werden musste. Eine Patientin wird eingeliefert die unwillkürlich Orgasmen bekommt, ihr ist das ziemlich peinlich. Merediths Patient wird operiert und "verabschiedet" sich von den Leuten, indem er ihnen die Wahrheit, was er über sie denkt, sagt. Dereks Patient ist durch einen Knochentumor "entstellt". Mark verspricht das Gesicht des Jungen vollständig zu rekonstruieren, was zu weiteren Streitigkeiten führt. Dr. Webber willigt trotz der Freundschaft zu Derek ein, dass Mark den Jungen das Gesicht wiedergeben darf, wenn der die Einwilligung seiner Eltern bekommt. Meredith und Derek führen ein Gespräch, was wäre, wenn Derek und Addison Kinder gehabt hätten. Vielleicht hätte sie Derek nicht betrogen!? Dr. Burke hat herausgefunden, dass Christina ihre alte Wohnung behalten hat, Meredith hat die Videos noch nicht abgeschickt .Als ihr Patient aufwacht und er fragt, wo die Videos sind, hält sie die Tüte mit den Videos hoch und fragt ihn, ob sie die Videos wegschmeissen soll. Der Patient sagt "nein ich hab etwas zu sagen." Derek will Mark nicht vergeben und Addison akzeptiert langsam, dass ihre Ehe gescheitert ist. Meredith findet heraus, dass ihre Mutter eine Affäre hatte und als Meredith zu ihrem Dad fährt und fragt wieso er nicht um sie und die Familie gekämpft hat,sagt er nur er habe es versucht. George lädt Meredith ein, doch sie hört ihm anscheinend nicht einmal und schließlich bleibt er alleine auf der Bank vor dem Krankenhaus. Izzie geht mit Alex nach hause, bei Meredith ist es das selbe. Burke kommt nach Hause und sagt zu Christina, die chinesisch oder japanisch isst, dass er ein ordentlicher Mensch ist und sie eine totale Chaotin... schließlich sagt Christina, dass sie vor 20 Minuten ihre Wohnung gekündigt hat. Burke sagt, dann ist es gut und geht ins Bad. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Jeff Perry als Thatcher Grey * Julio Oscar Mechoso als Chuck Eaton * Arlene Tur als Pamela Calva * Jesse Plemons als Jake Burton * Steven W. Bailey als Joe * Kate Burton als Ellis Grey Co-Stars * Carlos Cervantes als Mr. Calva * Deborah Geffner als Mrs. Burton * David Grant Wright als Mr. Burton * Brooke Blanchard als Sanitäterin Jill * Ariel Felix als CT-Techniker Featuring * Chad Fisk als Anästhesist Musik * '''Diplo Rhythm '''von ''Diplo, Pantera Os Danadinhos, Sandra Melody & Vybz Cartel * 'Night Rocker '''von ''The Chalets * 'Just One Breath '''von ''Devics * 'Closer '''von ''Joshua Radin * 'It Don't Matter to the Sun '''von ''Rosie Thomas * 'Everybody Needs a Fence to Lean On '''von ''Headlights * 'Like a Star '''von ''Corinne Bailey Rae * 'Wish I Was Dead Pt. 2 '''von ''Shout Out Louds * 'Cosy in the Rocket '''von ''Psapp * 'Baby Blue '''von ''All Said Girls Are Beautiful Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Yesterday ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von den ''Beatles. Trivia * Eric Dane hat in dieser Episode einen Gastauftritt als Dr. Mark Sloan. Er wird ab der dritten Staffel als Hauptcharakter zu sehen sein. * Eric Dane wurde in dieser Folge von Matthias Hinze synchronisiert. Ab der dritten Staffel ist seine Synchronstimme allerdings David Nathan. * Meredith, Cristina und Izzie geben Mark am Ende den Spitznamen McTraumprinz. Als er dann aber in Staffel 3 zurückkehrt, nennen sie ihn McSexy. * Die Episode klärt nicht direkt auf, warum die Patientin Pamela Calva an spontanen Orgasmen leidet. Intro Nach langem Nachdenken und vielen schlaflosen Nächten, bin ich von einer Sache überzeugt: So etwas wie einen Erwachsenen gibt es nicht. Wir werden zwar älter, ziehen irgendwann von Zuhause aus, verlassen unsere Familie und gründen unsere eigene Familie. Aber die grundlegenden Unsicherheiten, die tiefsitzenden Ängste und all die alten Wunden, werden einfach mit uns zusammen erwachsen. Und gerade wenn man denkt, dass das Leben und die Umstände einen gezwungen haben, wirklich unwiderruflich zum Erwachsenen zu werden, sagt die eigene Mutter so einen Satz oder noch schlimmer sie sagt so etwas wie das. Wir wachsen, wir werden größer, wir werden älter. Aber die meiste Zeit sind wir immer noch ein Haufen Kinder, die auf dem Spielplatz herumlaufen und verzweifelt versuchen dazuzugehören. Outro Ich hab gehört, dass es möglich sein soll erwachsen zu werden, ich hab nur nie jemanden getroffen, der das tatsächlich geschafft hat. Ohne Eltern, denen man sich widersetzen kann, brechen wir die Regeln, die wir uns selber aufgestellt haben. Wir kriegen Wutanfälle, wenn wir nicht das bekommen, was wir wollen. Wir verraten unseren besten Freunden Geheimnisse im Dunkeln. Wir suchen nach irgendjemandem, der uns tröstet und wir hoffen, gegen alle Logik, gegen alle Erfahrung. Wie die Kinder geben wir die Hoffnung nie auf. Zitate *Meredith: McSexy möchte geröntgt werden, um einen Knochenbruch auszuschließen und ich glaub es ist 'ne schlechte Idee, wenn ich das mache. *George: Warum? Warum? *Alex: Dann mach ich's. *George: Warum ist das 'ne schlechte Idee? *Cristina: McSexy? *Meredith: Nein? *Cristina: Nein. *Izzie: McKnuffig! *Meredith & Cristina: Nein! *Meredith: McTraumprinz! *Cristina: Oh, genau. Ja. *Izzie: Ja. *George: Bääh, entschuldigung. Ich hab grad 'n bisschen McWürgereiz. ---- Cristina und Alex beobachten Derek und Mark *Alex: Wie hat er ihn genannt? Kannst du das hören? *Cristina: Ich glaube das war... Cracknutte! *Alex: Na Hauptsache ich... *Cristina: Halt die Klappe! Ich versuch was zu hören. *Alex: Halt du die Klappe, Cracknutte! *Cristina: Achtung, Shepherd macht dramatische Gesten! *George: Was ist'n hier los? *Alex: Shepherd und Sloan im Nahkampf! *Cristina: Ohh jetzt wird's gut! *Alex: Wieso, was gibt's bei dir? *George: Nur 'ne Frau in der Notaufnahme. Sie hat spontane Orgasmen. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2 Episode